Why Is Love So Difficult?
by Apple Girl
Summary: Hermione and Ron love each other -- but neither knows how the other feels.
1. Meet the Lovers

This is my first fanfic and it's not that great. Please read.

The characters in this story are not mine. I'm not some writer genius, ya know. They belong to Ms. JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione-- 

My romantic life never was really full. Before I came to Hogwarts, most guys I knew were mad. Harry seemed okay, and so did Ron, but they never really looked at as a woman. Just a friend. Ginny was different, so were all the girls in Gryffindor it seemed.  
  
It started changing in fourth year. I found Victor Krum. Harry's love for Cho started to show even more. Ron, well, Ron stayed pretty much the same. Thank goodness for that. He got all weird over that Fleur Delacour, though, but lots of guys did. Sometimes he seemed almost jealous, though, over Victor. I can't tell why.  
  
By fifth year, everything was different. Harry was different. He seemed so much older. Maybe seeing Voldemort come back had something to do with it. Probably. I was different. Ron, I don't know.  
  
Ron was so annoying sometimes. Immature, unfeeling, but funny. Sometimes I wanted to but my hands around his neck and strangle him.  
  
But, around May that year, he looked totally different. I wanted to kiss him. His smile was so cute, his hands were so soft. When I say him there was a strange feeling in my stomach, like a million butterflies where flying there.  
  
And that's how it started.

Ron --

I've never really liked anyone. Sure, I've flirted before. But I've never really meant it.

The last girl I ever pictured myself with was Hermione Granger. Not that I don't like her, just, you know, she's my friend. Just my friend. Not a girl I went out with or anything.

In fourth year my best friend Harry started acting strange around this girl, Cho. In thired, too, a little.

My five older brothers talked a lot about girls sometimes. Even my little sister crushed. I felt totally strange with them when they did this.

Then Hermione looked different. She was so smart, but really pretty, too. I began loving in when she helped we with my homework, even though she did it all the time. Her hair was beautiful. I longed to kiss her lips.

And that's how it started.

* * *

Like it? Please review. More coming. 


	2. School's Out

* * *

Hermione --

It all started at the end of fifth year. We were getting on the train. Ron pulled me aside to "talk."

"Uh, Hermione,"

"What Ron?"

"Umm..."

"Come on, what is it?"

"Uhhh .... are gonna stay at the Black house this summer?"

"Um, yeah. You know that."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot..."

Of course, like that was what Ron wanted to say. I climbed into the train and looked around until I found where Harry and everyone was.

Ron --

What a nightmare, Hermione must think I'm a total geek. I can never talk properly around Hermione anymore.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry yelled at me. "Come on! The train's about to leave!"

I didn't notice I was still standing there. I got on the train and into the place Harry and Hermione were.

That's just how the summer started.

* * *

Not very good chapter. Next one will be better. I just needed something to start it off with... 


	3. At the Black House

Sorry the last one was so short. This one is much longer, though.

* * *

**Hermione** --  
  
I woke up on a beautiful late July morning. Then I remembered today was the day I would go to the Black House and see Ron, Ginny and Harry. As I thought this, my bedroom looked about 10 times brighter.  
  
I got up and took a shower. After breakfast, my Mom and I went to Diagon Ally. 

Later, we met Mr Weasley and we flew to the Black House.  
  
**Ron** --  
  
She's coming today, she's coming today, she's coming today. That's all I could think about. Hermione. The doorbell rang.  
  
"CREATURES OF SCUM!! WEREWOLVES, MUDBLOODS, THIEVES, DIRTYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!! THE MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLA--"  
  
Why can't they get that friggin picture down? Oh well. I headed down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
I don't think she heard me, because just that minute Ron and Ginny rushed over to her.

"Come on, let's go upstairs to talk," I heard Ginny say as she picked up Crookshanks.

"That awful picture's getting better hearing by the second. She can hear _everything,_" said Harry.

They headed up the stairs.

"Hey Hermione," I said.

"Hi Ron," she smiled at me. She is so damn _cute_. And she looked amazing in her slim jeans with embroidered flowers, and matched her t-shirt. Her tiny bra strap was visible through her shirt. I wonder if it was suppost to be?

"Come on, mate, we're going upstairs,"

We went into the room Harry and I shared.

"How has your summer been so far?" asked Ginny as she settled herself on the floor with Crookshanks.

"It was pretty good. Harry, I thought you were going with those muggles this summer," said Hermione.

Harry grinned. "I did. I just got here yesterday 'cause the Dursleys couldn't take me anymore."

Ginny giggled.

"I don't think I want to hear this," said Hermione, smiling.

"Good choice," I said grinning. Finally, I found my voice.

"Have you guys gotten your OWL marks yet?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," said Harry.

"Ron's lucky, though," Ginny piped in. "After Fred and George's marks, Ron really doesn't have much to live up to."

"Ahh, Hermione," came a voice from the door. It was Percy. "I see you have made it here. How are you?"

"Very good, Percy, and you?" It looked like Hermione was trying not to laugh. Same with Harry and Ginny, too.

"Fine, fine," he replied. "Must go now. Things to do, things to do."

He turned and left. Harry burst out laughing and Ginny started giggling again. I couldn't help it, I started, too.

"So Percy's on speaking terms with your parents now?" Hermione asked me.

"Yup," I replied. Before I could say anymore Harry interrupted me.

"He finally came to his senses and decided Dumbledore's sane and I'm not a lying, attention seeking brat when he saw Voldemort in the Ministry for Magic," said Harry. "He kinda doesn't like to fight the river, does he? You know, wants to go with the public opinion?"

"I think he is a little peeved at Harry, though," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm gonna accept an apology, but he's not one to grovel, is he?"

"Nope," I said.

Just then Mom apparated up with a **CRACK**.

"Come on, you lot, it's supper time. Oh, Hermione, how are you darling? How has your summer been so far?"

And with that we went down to the kitchen.


	4. Supper

Okay, really crappy chapter. The next one is almost done, though.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione** --

So we went downstairs.

"Hey Herm," said Fred as he carried some plates to the table.

"Don't call me that," I said smiling. Fred is really nice. If I wasn't in love with Ron, he'd probably be my first choice. He always flirts with me, but he does it with every girl.

"Hello Hermione," said Lupin.

"Hi,"

"Come help us, you two," Mr Weasley pointed at me and Ron. We went over and he gave up the plates.

"Hey, Granger!"

I turned around quickly. Ron bumped into my chest. He went all red and looked away.

****

****

**Ron** --

Supper went okay, appart from Hermione. I tryed not to look at her. I have to talk to Harry tonight. Maybe not. Bill might understand, though.


	5. Does He?

Hermione --

Maybe it was my imagination, but supper seemed to take a really long time. Longer than it was suppost to. But after I started playing a board game, _Owls and Brooms_, with Lupin, Harry, Ginny and Madeye and I forgot all about Ron.

"Look at the time!" said Mrs Weasley. "It's almost eleven! Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, you should be getting to bed!"

We all went upstairs and said goodnight to the boys before they went into thier room and Ginny and I went to our room.

"Ginny, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, 'Mione," she said, and sank down on the saggy bed.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "There is this guy I really like and ...."

"Say no more, Hermione,"

"Huh?"

"I know what this is about. Ron,"

"R-ron? How did you know?"

"It's obvious," she grinned. "You go kinda weird around him. You don't act yourself. Sometimes all you do is smile, sometimes you keep staring at him, sometimes you keep looking away from him. I know the signs, sister."

"It's that obvious?" I sat down beside her

"Yup,"

"So, your not mad or anything?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not! I just don't know why you settled for so little," she looked up.

"But, what can do?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I want him to notice me,"

"He does notice you,"

"No, he doesn't. He treats me as no one,"

"You'd be surprised,"

"Don't kid yourself. He looks at me as no one. I'm not even a girl to him, just some friend,"

"Oh Hermione, open your eyes,"

"Stop it!"

"Fine,"

"But what can I do? You have all this experience. I'm no good with boys,"

"Okay, well..."

"What?"

"Don't be so shy with him."

"Okay,"

"Tell him how you feel. He'll remember that,"

"I can't do that, not yet, Ginny," I said.

"Okay. Act like a slut around him. That works,"

"What!? I can't do that! I'm not like you!"

Ginny glared at me. Then she turned her back on me.

"Oh, no. I don't mean that, it's just your so spunky.Your not afraid of things like this,"

"Fine," She seemed to have forgave me because she turned around to face me. "You can't just wait for him to notice you. You gotta get out there. And, I'm not playing messenger."

I sighed. "Fine,"

"Come on, we'll talk about it more tomorrow. But first, take a look at what Bill brought back this summer ..."

I grinned. Everything felt better now. Almost back to normal.

But Ron doesn't really like me, does he? I never noticed before .... no, of course he doesn't. Not me.

* * *

Next chapter is gonna be all from Ron's point of view. Sorry it took so long to update. Computer/fanfic problems. 


	6. Does She?

Thank you so much for reviewing, everyone! You make me feel like I'm a _good _writer! Stuff will be slowing down, soon, cuz of school and stuff. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Ron -- 

That evening went so slowly. Finally Mom sent us to bed. I decided to pull Bill away.

"Uhh, Bill?"

"Yeah, Ron?" he turned and looked at me. Man, he's tall.

"C-can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Privately?" I asked.

"Oh, sure."

We went up to the room he's staying in.

"So, what is it?" he asked me as he sat down on his bed.

"Uhh .. well," I stammered. "TheresthisgirlIreallylikeand --"

"Can you say it slower?"

"Okay," I start blushing. My ears are going pink, I feel it. "Well, there's this girl I really like ..."

"Hermione?" said Bill with a smile.

"Uhh .. no-oo ..." I say. I blush deeper.

"It's okay, Ron,"

"How do I get her to notice me?" I ask him desperatly.

"Doesn't she already?" he grinned.

"Of course not, why whould she notice me, I'm just Ron ..." I trail off.

"Well, you could --"

Just then the door bursts open. Fred and George. Bloody hell, as if this isn't embarassing enough without them. God.

"Hey, Bill, we need your help with something --" said Fred as he came in.

"Oh, hi Ron," said George when he saw me, clearly surprised.

"What do you need help with?" asked Bill.

"Those Bad Breath Bones that are suppost to make your breath smell bad but all we can do is make the teeth blue. We're keeping the formula for the blue-teeth one but we have to start from scratch for the Bad Breath Bones and we need some pointers."

"Oh," said Bill. "I'll help you on that later. Right now Ron's sweet on Hermione and he doesn't know what to do. Oops. Sorry, Ron."

I can feel the red creeping up my face. God dammit. Why does Bill have such a big mouth?

"That's not new news," said George.

"We all knew that," said Fred.

"What?!?" I couldn't believe that. It couldn't be _that _obvious!

"Yup, it's that obvious," said Fred. Yeah, thanks for telling me.

"How do I get her to like me back?" I ask

"Doesn't she?"

"No,"

My brother are exchanging "The Look" meaning they know something I don't.

Suddenly, Fred starts laughing. "Hey, remember when you fell for that girl with the pink hair, Bill? What was her name, Samantha?"

"Oh, yeah! You fell head over heels for her!" laughed George.

"Oh, yeah?" scowled Bill. "Well, what about when Alicia dumped you for that Don Johnson?"

"That was _**not** _funny!!" protested George as Fred fell over laughing.

"He was such a greasy slimeball!!" giggled Fred.

"What about when --"

I just left then, because obviously my brothers are brainless gits. I went upstairs to the room Harry and I share.

"Where were you, mate?" asked Harry as I came in.

"Uhh .. I had to ask Bill about something," I said, very truthfully indeed.

"Oh," said Harry.

"'Bout what?" he asked a minute later.

"Oh. Err .. Hogwarts stuff, nothing exciting," I said, less truthfully.

"Hogwarts stuff?" he looked questioningly at me.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Hey, I was thinking, do you know where Parvati Patil lives?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"No, it's just .. Parvati Patil! You like her?"

"Well, kinda," he mutters. "At the train station at the end of last year she kinda pulled me aside and .." He drifted off.

"What? What'd she say?"

"Oh, forget it. But you know, she is really hot,"

"I guess," I say, meaning no.

"Maybe not for you," said Harry. "No one saw or heard us, as far as I know."

"And you're over Cho?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no, I don't like her."

"Who do you like, Ron? You never talk about girls, really. Oh," he stopped. "are you a .."

"No! Actually, I like Hermione," I admit. I'm turning red.

"Hermione! You know, I think she may kinda like you," Harry says. "But really, Hermione Granger!"

"Well, I think so," I admit. "I've never felt this way before. And I'm sure she doesn't like me."

"Oh,"

"Anyway," I said, desperate to lead the coversation away from this. "Have you heard about the Chuddley Canons match with Puddlemere United?"

"No, What happend?"

"You know that Puddlemere has the worst breaters in Europe? Well, they just .."

Everything felt better now. Almost back to normal, I thought as I told Harry about the amazing save McGrosh made.

But Hermione doesn't really like me, does she? I never noticed before .... no, of course she doesn't. Not me. Why would she like me?

* * *

They are so innocent, ain't they? Please review! I'll try to update within the next week. Oh, and Don Johnson is a guy in my grade seven class. The idiot. 


	7. Dead Rats Lead To Bad Situations

Like the new name? The old one desperatly needed change.

* * *

**Hermione** --

Next day Ron and I were sent to clean up one of the bathrooms in the Black House. I really, really hate having dead rats in the bathrooms. We were suppost to gather them in a bag for Buckbeak.

"This is so gross!" I squealed. Yuck, I sound just like Lavender or someone.

"I know. Rats are almost as bad as spiders when they're covered in mold and maggots."

I laughed. Then I slipped on a rat.

"Ahh!" I fell on the ground on my front. "Ooff!"

"Hermione, are you okay?" It was a pretty large bathroom. Ron turned and came over to me. Then he slipped.

"Ouch!" he landed **right on top of me**!

"Ron," I grunted. He's kinda heavy, you know. "Get **_off_**!"

I don't really want that, but what am I suppost to do?

"Sorry!" he cried and was just about to push himself off me when the door opened ... **_Fred and George_**

**__**

**__**

****

**Ron **--

Oh no.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" mocked Fred.

George looked shocked kind of shocked but said: "Tsk, tsk, what are these lovebirds doing?"

I got off Hermione quickly. She sat up.

"No, Fred, George," she said desperatly. "It's not like that, really..."

"Oh, of course not," said George, sarcasticly.

"No, Hermione slipped on a rat and I slipped on it, too, and fell on her," I said. "C'mon, you guys."

"We know that's not what happend," Fred had a very superior look on his face. "But we'll leave you to your, uhh, buisness."

And with that they left. Hermione looked worried.

"It's okay, 'Mione," I say turning to face her. We're both on the floor. "They won't tell, they owe me."

She smiled shyly. "That was embarassing."

I nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Okay ..."

I grinned. She is so pretty. I wonder what it would be like to kiss on the bathroom floor.

We start stairing at each other. Oh, no, what do I do now?

****

**Hermione** --

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

That was so embarassing, and now I'm just stairing at him. He is so hot. I feel myself going hot.

What do I do now?

**Ron** --

I think I'm blushing. Oh, yes I am. Shit.

Just then we hear footsteps coming to the bathroom. I jump. So does Hermione. We both stand up quickly.

"Mom?" I say. My voice went really high and squeaky.

"No, it's Bill," he came in. "Mom sent me to say it's lunch time. Oh, and are you done with the rats yet? I'm suppost to clean the fungus from the toliet when you're done and I need to go out to Diagon Alley and do some shopping but Mom's real pissed and won't let me out till I clean it."

"We'll be done soon," said Hermione.

"Yup," I agree. "But I'm really hungry, let's go have lunch."

I'm acting really wierd and nervous. Great. Oh, well.

Bill turns around and goes down. Hermione smiles at me and follows.

Then I go downstairs and have lunch.

* * *

How was this? Good? Bad? Please review, so it'll get better (or worser) 


	8. Diagon Alley

This chapters okay. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, but I'm working on a new story about Ginny. Please read it, I think it's pretty good.

* * *

**Ron** -- 

For supper that night we had Indian Food. Ginny's been taking up cooking this summer, the muggle way, with help from Hermione. Lately we've been having very Multicultural food - Chinese, Japanese, East Indian, and some stuff that I have no clue about what it is. Last week we had five meals of Sushi besause she was mad at Fred and George.

Harry seemed fairly interested in what we were having.

"What's that?" he asked Ginny other and other again, pointing to some dish. Each time she told him.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked after a while.

"No reason," but Harry blushed a bit anyway.

**Hermione** --

After supper the Weasley kids had to go to Diagon Alley, and I went along out of boredom. Harry wasn't suppost to go, even though it _was_ Diagon Alley and it _is_ pretty populated. He seemed pretty pissed when we left by cab.

When we got there, Ginny, Fred, George (who came along to get some supplies for thier joke shop), Bill (who came along for fun like me), Ron, and I went to the Potion Supply shop and the Robe Shop. Then Fred and George went off with Ginny to get a her an owl (she had saved up) and Bill went off the Gringotts.

Ron and I were left alone.

Wow.

Except we were at the Ally surrounded by loads of people. Oh well.

Ron seemed kind of embarassed.

**Ron** --

Things were going pretty well, until we met someone inside Flourish and Blotts

"Well well well, if it isn't Weasel and Mudblood," came a drawling voice from behind us.

_Malfoy_

"I thought they had rules about leting filthy animals inside," said Malfoy.

"_Malfoy!_" hissed Hermione from beside me.

"Yes, that is my name, Mudblood," said Malfoy, smiling. "I thought you were smarter than that, but I should have known better."

"I don't know why you're bothering _us_, Malfoy," says Hermione coldly. "You should know I'm a much smarter witch than you, and Ron's a better wizard, but we all know _you're_ not a wizard."

"What!?!?" said Malfoy angrily.

"I'm meirly saying you're a witch," she said lightly.

"You bitch!" he whispered angrily. We _were _in the Book Store.

I don't know what happend to me.

**Hermione** --

So he called me a bitch. I was angry, but because it was Malfoy. People call me a bitch sometimes, I just ignore it. I was going to say "My my, Malfoy, don't you know how to talk to a lady? You filthy bastard," or something, but then Ron started in. I know Malfoy really pisses him off, but this was a real set of fireworks.

"Bloody hell! Shut up, you bastard!" he yelled, and pushed him to the floor. "Don't call her that, you stupid, pathedic, idiot!"

Dear God.

I grab his arm.

"Ron, shut up!" I whisper angrily. "We're in a _book store_!"

"He called you a bitch!"

He is so damn thick. "_Yes_, he did call me a bitch, now just leave it!" I hissed.

People stare. The guy who works here comes over.

"Get out! If you're not buying get out! I will not have people yelling in this shop!" he yells. Geez.

"But .." begins Ron. I grab his arm and pull.

"C'mon Ron!" I say angrily.

He follows me reluctantly. The guy from the store is yells at us on the way and then starts yelling at Malfoy.

I pull Ron out of the shop and over to an alley so I can yell at him.

"Dear God, Ron!! What the hell do you think you were doing?!?" I shout. He slinks back.

"You can't just go yelling at people like that!! Even Malfoy!! Especailly _not _in public!!"

He takes another step back.

"I don't care if he called me a bitch!! People just do that, okay?!?"

He takes another step back, hands fanned out as if to protect himself.

"People call you bitch?" he says timidly. I stop. I'm no longer angry.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "Loads of people do."

"Really? I never knew," He looked down at his feet.

"I don't get you, Ron," I say. "People call me bitch all the time. You don't notice. No one does. But you know I'm not popular."

**Ron **--

She's not?

"Really?" I say. "I always thought you were popular. I mean, you're really pretty and all."

She look at me, surprised. I blushes. I can't believe I just said that!

Hermione shakes her head.

"Don't lie now, Ron," She says quietly. "I don't like falce flattery. C'mon," She turns around and start to the streets. "I'm sorry I yelled. Let's go find the others."

* * *

It started out good but ended badly. Sorry. Please review, it'll get better. Oh, and (like I said before) please read & review my Ginny story. 


	9. Sorry

The End Of "Why Is Love So Difficult?"

Sorry, everyone, I'm quiting this story. Lots of people have reviewed and I thank you. I just can't seem to keep going with this story, which is kinda sad because they aren't even at Hogwarts yet. I have some great ideas for scenes here and there, but I can't seem to join them together. Maybe I'll continue writing the rest of this leter, but I can't right now. I've got a new Ginny story up (or it will be up soon) so please check that out. Sorry again.


End file.
